Many patents have issued that disclose baby cribs with various mechanisms to provide parents the convenience of crib mobility. Disclosed herein is a novel portable collapsible baby crib that utilizes a more useful and efficient collapsible support structure to support a collapsible crib structure than has heretofore been known in the prior art. The disclosed invention permits the parent to collapse the baby's crib into a compact valise structure that is readily portable when the parents need to travel with their infant.